You're Gonna Miss This
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Song-fic based off of Trace Adkin's song. LILEY.


**AN: This is a song by Trace Adkins called You're Gonna Miss This, and it's amazing, so I had to write a story to it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

_She was staring out that window, of that SUV  
Complaining, saying I can't wait to turn 18  
She said I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules  
Mamma put the car in park out there in front of the school  
Then she kissed her head and said I was just like you_

Sixteen year old Lilly Truscott was staring out the passenger side window of her mom's SUV, grumbling under her breath, while Heather Truscott stared at her daughter with an amused expression.

"What are you mumbling about?" Heather asked, pulling up in front of Seaview High and putting the car in park.

"I can't wait to turn eighteen and finally be old enough to be out on my own, thatn way, I don't have to follow anyone's rules, and me and Miley can just be by ourselves" Lilly said, going to get out of the car.

Heather grabbed her arm and shook her head, before placing a light kiss on her daughter's forehead and smiling.

"I was just like you"

_You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These Are Some Good Times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this_

"Once you turn eighteen, and you run off somewhere, you're going to be wishing you were right back here, being with your friends and family, and just being a kid again" Heather said.

"Yeah right, bye mom" Lilly said, climbing out of the car and running up to Miley and Oliver, giving Miley a light kiss on the lips and grabbing the other girl's hand as the three best friends walked into the school.

Heather shook her head and pulled away from the curb.

_Before she knows it she's a brand new bride  
In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by  
He tells her It's a nice place  
She says It'll do for now  
Starts talking about babies and buying a house  
Daddy shakes his head and says Baby, just slow down_

Four years later, and twenty year old Lilly Truscott was standing in the middle of her Malibu apartment that her and her wife, Miley shared.

Oliver and Jake walked in, each holding three boxes of the girl's belongings in their hands, causing Lilly to giggle. Oliver placed the boxes on the ground and glared at her, before helping Jake put his down.

Sarah and Mikayla followed them, Sarah holding up four boxes, Mikayla with her hands empty. Sarah placed the boxes on the ground and smiled at Lilly.

"Anymore?" she asked. Lilly covered her mouth as Oliver's jaw dropped.

"Your boyfriend is weak, let's go Mikayla, we have a date" Jake said, grabbing Mikayla's hand and dragging her out of the room, a small smile on his face.

"I'm weak, I had to help you!" Oliver yelled, as he and Sarah followed close behind him, screaming out a goodbye as they left.

Adam Truscott walked into the small apartment and looked around. "You got a nice place here Lilly, you and Miley sure did pick one great apartment" he said.

"It'll work for now, me and Miley wanna start a family, buy a house" Lilly said, and Adam stared at her for a long moment before speaking.

"Slow down"

_You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These Are Some Good Times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this_

"When you finally do have kids, which hopefully won't be for a couple years, you're going to miss the quiet, trust me, I have you and your brother to deal with, I should know" Adam said.

Lilly paused and looked at him.

"I like the noise, I just can't wait for little kids to be running around everywhere, calling me mommy and smiling at me" she said, staring right back at her father.

"Yeah, there are great things about having kids, and I'm not saying you shouldn't, I'm just saying, enjoy being with Miley for a while" Adam said.

"Sure dad" Lilly said, smiling at him.

_Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater  
Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'  
One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'  
She keeps apologizin'  
He says They don't bother me.  
I've got 2 babies of my own.  
One's 36, one's 23.  
Huh, it's hard to believe, but..._

Twenty-five year old Lilly Truscott grabbed her four year old daughter Haley by the back of the shirt and sighed deeply, before bending down and talking to her.

"Hales, I'm tired, can you please just go into your room and watch TV, please?" she asked, and waited for the little girl's response.

"Sure Mommy" Haley said, before running upstairs and slamming the door to the room she shared with her twin brother. Lilly looked around for a minute.

"Where's Zach?" she asked, looking around for her one year old son as she waited for the plumber to get done fixing the sink. Haley's twin brother, Hunter, pointed to the couch, where a bundle was hiding under a blanket.

"Come here you" Lilly said, as she picked up Zach and the young boy started laughing.

"Mommy, Jordan broke my favorite toy!" Haley's voice screamed from upstairs, followed by her two year old sister's loud cries of "No, I didn't!". Lilly looked at Zach, who looked completely uneffected by all the noise around him.

"I'm sorry for the noise, again, really, I am" Miley said, coming downstairs and taking Zach from Lilly's arms, smiling at him.

The plumber stood up and smiled warmly at them, and Lilly noticed that his name tag read 'Robert'.

"They don't bother me one bit, I have two babies of my own, one's a pretty little girl, she's 23, my boy's 36, so you may have a couple more little one's then I did, but I'm used to the noise, it's hard to beleive, but those were my favorite times" he said.

_You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These Are Some Good Times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this  
You're gonna miss this  
Yeah, you're gonna miss this_

"You're sitting here wishing they would stop screaming, stop crying, anything, right?" Robert asked, smiling knowingly at them, laughing as both women nodded their heads quickly.

"Well, when they're all grown up, and they move out on their own, you're going to be wishing that you could have all this noise back, it gets way too quiet" he said.

Lilly looked at Miley and smiled.

"You're right, we will miss it" Miley said, smiling back at her.

**AN: What did you guys think?! Was it good?**


End file.
